


Sorry (Pacey & Father vid)

by Jadomil



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadomil/pseuds/Jadomil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Dawson's Creek vid about the complicated relationship between Pacey and his father. Contains clips from the 4 episodes with John Finn as Sheriff Witter, set to the song 'I'm sorry' by Tommy Reeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry (Pacey & Father vid)




End file.
